Cliche Romance
by Shadzy R
Summary: Amy Rose, is submitted into an all boys high school, she's going to play pretend, and live in a dorm there with another boy. Amy's going by Ace, and he's going to try to fit in, Let's see how that works out, shall we? Shadamy and possible adultish content in later chapters, allowed to skip if that happens.
1. Hello Freshmen!

Shadow T. Hedgehog, High school Freshmen, Didn't exist until Six years ago in the records. According to an organization called G.U.N., Shadow needed the required diploma's School had, He was told this Last year, and tested through all the grades below within that year, however, This High School he has chosen, requires mostly a Participation grade. G.U.N. has required he attend an all boys highschool of his interest, dictating that once he's gained all his required credits and passed the required normal classes. Everyone must take the same general classes in order to pass, although the order is different, and as you go through the grades he is allowed to take different classes in different categories. Shadow didn't get to attend the welcoming ceremony, however he has taken the time to come after hours to get shown around by one of the teachers here. He will not be here for the first day, since he has a few more tests to finish up before coming.

Ace Rose, High school Freshmen, 19 years old, and slowly making his way though school. Although he seems to have a bad attendance record, moving him on campus should change that. He seems to have wonderful grades regardless. He attended the opening ceremony, and so far he seems to keep to himself, rather than make friends.

"This is Cresentie High School, An all boys school. The students here live in dorms, although some live off campus. This High School is a tad different, We want to get them ready for college, there for we have open dorms for the students to live in if they, or their guardians please. We all hope your stay is pleasant here, everyone."

The tall, brown cat with glasses spoke in front of the stand, giving a small bow to all the people there, standing on a stage with blue curtains pinned up on either side, different animals, of all shapes, sizes, and species peaking out from them to see the many, many students. As all the students stood to attention, all wearing different clothes. The school had them order their uniforms earlier, however it would take a week for them to come. A pink hedgehog standing to attention along the middle of the crowd, listening to vague whispers of the other freshmen. His eyes a deep, to pale grassy green, pink quills sticking out in the form of bangs, the ones on he back of his head hanging down, short and not quite reaching his shoulders in the front. Standing up right, in a baggy shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, two golden rings on his wrists, and a pair of jeans, as all boys were required to wear clothing even if they were mobians. It was deemed indecent even though male mobians had sheaths to hide them. Some were humans, some were mobians of different species. All of different shapes, sizes, styles, and colors. Some whispering moe towards the back, as some teachers came to try keeping them quiet, until the assumed principal stood up right, flashing a large smile to everyone from the stage, as his hands went back to idly comb the fur on the sides of his head back a bit. Wearing a brown suit, and a flower clip beside his ear, bright blue eyes shimmering in what seemed to be excitement.

"Lets have another great school year!"

He cheered, causing most, if not all the ones who showed up to clap. Although this ceremony took up a lot of time with introductions, Ace thought that this wouldn't be so bad. As the Principal, who introduced himself as Jeremy. Ace was slowly walking to a large board with names and numbers written on it, with a map at the very bottom to show where the dorms were, and where they were. Ace staring up lightly twitching to see he was in fact sharing his dorm with someone. Calmly noting the number, and walking in the direction of the building to ask the person at the desk for his room key.

"Room 301, Miss."

He spoke, trying to keep his voice a tad lower than it would be. Having practiced for a while on it, as he crossed his arms on the desk, and leaned in slightly. Waiting as the female dog ran her hand over one of her ears, glancing to the side and scratching her ear subconsciously as she nodded.

"Will due, You must be Ace."

She commented, as she fumbled over and read the paper to verify the number, and idly flicked through the keys, there were two keys for each room, Idly taking the one with a tag that said 'Room 301' on it, and handing it to Ace. The other room mate took his key earlier on. Giving a friendly smile as he took it, and fumbled it onto a chained necklace from out of one of his jean pockets. And idly twisting it around his own wrist behind his right hands ring.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Try not to lose it, or you'll be paying for another key."

She snickered lightly, laying a hand into her own purple fur, and watching Ace walk away, he was trying to act like the gender he said he was, not wanting people to question anything. Keeping his socializing down, as he slowly tredded to his dorm, not forgetting to pick his suitcase up from the other side of the office. He wanted to attend this school, or, he didn't really have too much of a choice to. His guardian came to this school, and he wanted Ace to go to it too. Cresentie High school. An all boys high school that offered dorms, and had some additions to feel more like college. Although it was basically just like any other school. Ace, formerly Amy, decided to practice her way into being a boy. Her reason, simply to abide by her guardians wishes. Her fake name, she simply made sure that she'd remember it. Buying particularly baggy clothes and bandages, as well as some boxers to try fitting in. She just had to be careful about being found out. Although, she doubted she'd ever have to really go into any place where all the guys were nude, Of course, there'd be baseball in the locker rooms, but she's seen how they were supposed to be. Covered their privates with towels, she'd just be the odd one out who did it earlier than the others.

Ace idly laid his suitcase to the side, adjusting to get the key from where he tied it on his arm, and unlocking the door. Idly taking the handle and pulling the suitcase in. Being greeted by a plain room, carpet rug, and creamy colors. A different suitcase in the corner, dark brown in color with a black handle right next to what seemed to be a green couch. Mentally noting a small engraving of words on it, though hard to read from where Ace was, he didn't bother to try reading it even though he was curious. Idly closing the door, and locking it. He picked his own suitcase up, and idly walked out a bit,turning his head to get a better look at the scenery. There was a kitchen just to the side in between the doorway and the hallway. A wall covered in tile separating, and tile where the carpet ended for the kitchen area. Walking forward to see it a bit better there were a few cabinets, a sink, an oven, microwave, and some drawers. Idly laying his suitcase down near where the tile began to start investigating. Although he was tired, he thought he still had enough energy to look over, and possibly organize the kitchen regarding silverware.

Soon Ace opened a drawer, and glanced over the contents, a silverware holder with some forks, knives, and spoons sorted inside. A pair of scissors and a few bag clips to the side of it, neatly placed together. It seemed about right, so he closed that drawer, and started scoping the others out. Taking to idly digging in his suitcase to put some of his own things that belonged here away, including some oven mitts in one of the drawers, and a pan with a pot and some pan oil as well for when he wanted to cook, was actually planning on making breakfast.

Oddly enough, there were some cans, bags, and boxes of food inside the cabinets, bowls and plates stacked. Some were plastic, some were glass, and the plats seemed o be separated into one plastic and one glass within. Ace didn't find any trouble with it at all, although there was a misplaced rag on the counter he took with him on his way out of that part, taking his suitcase with him as he noted how clean the place looked. It was nice, and he vaguely wondered what kind of person he'd been roomed with, as well as if they did this.

Walking down the hall he found himself confronted with two rooms, Glancing in one on the right seemed to be the bathroom with a shower, some shampoo and soap placed in the corner, a black cup with a toothbrush and some toothpaste with a small box of dental floss and some mouthwash near it on one side. Opening the mirror cabinet above the sink and small counter top Ace saw what seemed to be a perscription, probably his room mates, on the very top shelf. Idly digging in his suitcase to place his toothbrush in a small white cup he had, with toothpaste of his own and a small bottle of his own mouthwash. He didn't bother to bring any makeup or girly things, however he did place a small box with multiple pills in it, labeled by the day of each week in a bottom shelf of the mirror cabinet before closing it. And leaning down to check out the single drawer and lower two door cabinet. The cabinet holding folded towels and rags, in which he idly placed a bag behind them all, leaning it on its side so it would be less likely to be seen. He'd find a better place for it later on, for the on coming months. Idly closing it and going to the drawer which held a hairbrush, and a hair dryer. Ace didn't really think that guys used hair dryers, but he wouldn't complain. Idly placing his own brush to the other side of it, and taking a moment to jot something down on a piece of paper before laying it on the others brush, and putting the pencil and notebook back into his suitcase. The note saying 'Dear Room mate, Thanks for keeping things organized, I may borrow your hair dryer in the mornings though, Hope you don't mind.'

With that he closed the drawer, and glanced to the shower, it had curtains, and a nice shower head. Attached to the inside wall however he saw a note, picking it up and reading it. It was to both him and his roommate it seemed.

'Dear Residents, The principal requests that you all share a shower in the mornings, due to financial issues we want to try and keep the water bill down this year! Please, and thank you, Sincerely The Principle.'

Ace stared for a few full minutes in disbelief, he had a plan for everything, Except for this... Perhaps he could ask his room mate to turn around during the morning shower. Slowly putting it back where it was with the strip of tape, so his roommate would see it in the morning. And glancing over the toilet before placing his own shampoo, conditioner, and soap next to his presumed roommates. And taking his suitcase out into the hallway again, and taking the room on the left, seeing two beds. Each on either side of the room with a nightstand. Walking in he glanced to the side that seemed to have a creature underneath the sheets, black and red sticking out of the brown covers of the bed. It seemed like the hallway and the living room regarding colors and the carpet floor. Carefully walking to the side that seemed to be the emptiest and laying his suitcase down next to it, he'd try to personalize it more the next day, just taking the alarmclock out with about three notebooks and a pencil case and placing them together on the stand. Clicking a button on the alarm clock and closing his suitcase, as he glanced at the closets. One closet on his side, and one closet on the other side. He sure hoped his room mate was nice, and he was kind of glad he didn't seem to snore. Idly shifting to get under the covers of, well his bed now, and rolling to face the wall closest to him, and try to go to sleep.


	2. Insomnia strikes, And so does Studying

After a couple of hours, it seemed he couldn't really sleep. He ended up spending what seemed like eternity with his eyes closed, and then with his eyes open, staring blankly at the wall for several moments before he sat up. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. Maybe he should have taken his sleeping pills before trying, although it was a bit dark regarding the one of few windows they had in here, it was dark outside. A bit too dark to see anything in the room other than the alarm clocks soft flickering lights. Idly sitting up, and giving a sigh.

It was too late to take his pills, obviously. Idly glancing in the opposite side of the rooms direction, before standing up right, and slowly going around his own bed to try making it to his room mates. There'd be no problem right? After all it was his first night, it wouldn't be too bad if he just-

And right when Ace softly placed a hand on the others assumed bed, feeling quills softly ease just the right way against his fingers, and hearing a disturbed groan, even a voice. Although it came in a mutter, a harsh, slightly annoyed sounding huff. He seemed to be a light sleeper, kind of like she was. Although, she'd take being woken up like that a bit more aggressively. Unable to see much past the figure moving, and sudden red rubies staring at her. Half lidded, slightly slanted inwards to create the obvious disturbance he's caused on his own room mate. Who groaned, and did an odd mixture of a groan and a huff.

"Hmph, What do you want?"

Ace blinked, standing up straight, and suddenly fumbling with his fingers. Shy, maybe even a bit regretting. But Ace didn't at to feel all alone, that's why he came over here isn't it? He didn't remember meeting him, so he awkwardly offered one of his hands. Giving the figure with red shimmering eyes a oddly awkward smile. He didn't know how to act out his own character. Given, he was actually a female. Trying not to sputter, or falter his own act.

"My names Ace, and I thought, since I can't sleep we could at least know who we're sharing a room with?"

Ace tried, as the other warily eyed him. Crinkling his lips, and sighing. The other looked familiar, from the vaguely pinkish fur in the very dull lighting of his alarm clock, to the piercing green eyes that caught his attention. Odd. He could remember, however it was extremely vague. Not bothering to raise his hand and shake Aces, oh no, he remembered something.

"You an insomniac? The names Shadow. That's all you need to know."

Shadow seemed to glare, idly shifting back into his own bed as he spoke, wanting to try and go back to sleep. Catch some more rest if he could.

"Uh.. Yeah, kind of. Nice... Nice to meet you Shadow, Uh... Could you maybe stay up with me tonight?"

He asked the last part a bit quickly, tilting his head as Shadows figure moved back under the sheets. taking a small breath as he heard Shadow sigh.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like being alone in the dark all the time, and you might make some decent company?"

Ace somewhat asked, glancing to the clock for the time, given he hadn't bothered until now. About 2:00 AM. Well at least he didn't wake Shadow up earlier on, because then it'd be a longer wait until morning. Patiently watching, and sucking in a moderately deep breath, before sighing, and shaking his head from side to side, making pink quills flutter slightly. An attempt of a smile sliding over his lips as he watched the others figure sink under the sheets, he couldn't help but stare for a few moments at the other's quills sticking out. Barely catching the colors red, and black through the small amount of lighting in the room. His green eyes tracing the figure up until he spotted triangles that poked out of the sheets, and idly poked one. Earning a groan, feeling like it was an invitation to mess with the other.

"Hey, don't be like that."

"What's your last name."

Ace blinked, and stared down at the mess in front of him. Giving a small huff, unconsciously letting himself, well be himself. Rather than what he was pretending to be.

"Rose, Ace Rose. Come on, let's go to the couch."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said No."

"Come on, Shadow, it's either we move or I keep you up all morning."

Shadow groaned, and rolled over, poking his muzzle out of the blanket, and glaring up at Ace. Flaring red eyes that seemed to be burning into his startled, grassy irises.

Silence.

Silence and staring, followed by almost quiet words, a soft sigh escaping Shadows throat.

"Fine, Rose."

Shadow had a knack of calling people by their last name, if only because he preferred to be a bit formal. He liked things organized, and this boy happened to catch him while he was annoyed. He had testing all day today, well, during school hours anyway.

Might as well study while I still can.

He vaguely thought, sitting back up, and shifting to stand next to Ace.

"Fine, but we're studying if you're going to keep me up."

Shadow spoke nonchalantly, gesturing for Ace to follow after a moment of no response. Ace simply stared, unsure. He wasn't really expecting the other to be okay with it, but he guessed they could study. Studying was better than staring at nothing for hours after all. Following him down the hall, and into the main room. Carefully watching as Shadow picked his suitcase up, and dug in it for a moment. Calmly walking towards the couch to sit on one of the green cushions, and wait for Shadow to join him.

After a few moments Shadow walked up and sat next to him with a stack of books, putting them down in between them both and handing Ace one.

"You read the first paragraph, and we'll switch each time okay, Rose? I have a lot of tests to do today, and I need to know most of this."

Ace blinked, and opened the book up, it was a social studies book.

"What chapter?"

"Chapters Nine through Twelve."

Shadow said simply, as Ace looked to the index, and scrolled down a few pages until he found the required chapters, and flipped to them as said on the page number next to them.

* * *

"You got all that?"

"Yeah, I think I got it all."

"Next subject?"

"Math."

"Are you suuure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't think it's that hard."

Shadow said, idly picking a blue and yellow book up, and showing it to Ace, flashing a smile.

"I'm testing through all my Eighth grade classes, so I don't think they'll be too hard for you or me."

"Uuuhhh, I've never really been that good at math, Shadow."

"Then would you like to back track while I learn it Rose?"

"Not really."

"I'm sure you'll be using it in class today at some point."

"True..."

"Not only would we be helping eachother, but you'd be prepared for it if it comes up in your algebra class, ad I'll be prepared when it comes up on my math test."

Ace simply remained quiet for a few moments, unsure about what time it was. However, the window in the kitchen said it was still dark out, so maybe they could go through.. Well, This subject together.

Idly taking the book and pulling it over so he could see, and even leaning on Shadows shoulder to flip the page to the index.

"Fine, What chapters Tough guy?"

To which, Shadow idly flicked the pages for Ace, and poited to the last three.

"Last three chapters of everything, Rose."

"Oh."

"I'm testing out of school, you see."

"Then why are you here?"

"Didn't you read the requirements, Rose? It's mostly a Participation grade, and I can't make any of that up with a test."

"Ah, Right. Gotcha."

Ace said, idly flipping the pages to the last three chapters while he spoke, before landing on the math they were about to do.

"... You have any paper?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you have your own."

Ace groaned at him, and hopped up to go fetch one of his notebooks and a pencil he left on his counter. After a few moments he came back to Shadow with his own notebook and a pencil on the arm of the couch. Looking up and waiting for him. Ace simply walked and sat next to him, holding the book up and settling it between their laps.

"How about we write down the problem first, and we figure out the process together?"

Ace asked, idly writing the numbers along a column in his notebook, his response was a 'Hmph.' as Shadow rolled his eyes, and began to write the numbers and problems on his own paper.

"Tell me when you're ready then, Rose."


End file.
